The Legendary Truth or Dare
by DreParker03
Summary: When a heated fight between Arceus and Giratina happens, the Legendaries think that their day won't go any worse. Well, too bad, because a Zoroak and Lucario seeking Legendary Status just made their day worse.
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone! DreParker03 here with something I know we all like…. Truth or Dare! This is just the introduction to it, so read along. Also, Inspiration thanks goes to IcyNirvana!**

 **Arceus: Eon doesn't own anything from Pokemon. The company belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

 **Eon: Well, I do own something.**

 **Arceus: Pffft…As if! What is it?**

 **Eon: My OC's….AND YO FACE!**

 **Giratina: Burn!**

 **Arceus: Shut Up!**

"Giratina! Hand me the keys!"

"No! This is how you are gonna pay for making me your shadow for millions of years!"

"You don't know what you're doing!"

Apparently, all the noise had come from Arceus and Giratina fighting over a set of keys. Keys to the Hall of Origin. Giratina was angry at Arceus and decided to get revenge by throwing the keys in the Distortion World. Arceus warned her that she didn't have a spare set and that she needed to be able to open and close the gates. So... back to where we were...

"Give..them..back..to..me..right..NOW!"

NEVER!"

And with one strong throw, the keys were lost in the Distortion World forever. Never to be seen again. ""Great! Now the keys are gone! Thanks a lot, idiot!"

"Stupid face!"

"Snakebreath!"

"Llama God!"

"Don't you ever call me that!" Arceus yelled .And with that said, Giratina slashed Arceus' face with a Dragon Claw. Arceus screamed and fell down. The fall is so loud, everyone else heard it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! THE PAIN!"

"Arceus! I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"AAAAAAAA! OOOOOOWWW!"

"It really can't be that bad. Can it?" Celebi asked.

Arceus removed her hand from her cheek to reveal the wound.

"EEEEEEWWWWWW!" "EEEEEKKKK!" "WTF IS THAT!" OH, GROSS!"

"I'll give you a bandage to cover it. But you must be careful."

"Thanks, Celebi."

A loud bang from the living room caught their attention. Some went to attend to it and the rest stayed with Arceus.

In the Living Room:

"What was that?" Kyogre asked.

" IT'S US!"

"A Zoroak and a Lucario. What are you doing here?"

"My name's Eon. And my Lucario buddy there is Blade. And we are here to get back what we deserve. Our legendary status."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Kyogre amd Rayquaza asked.

"By making you all play a little game we call...TRUTH OR DARE! Oh, and we have taken away most of your powers so you can't beat us. We are now you masters!"

 **So, that was my first chapter. I hoped you liked it. Since this is my first fanfiction, I hope you all can help me. Review this chapter and those to come, and please give me some good truths and dares. You can PM them to me in this format.**

 **(This is for the first time you submit)**

 **#TruthorDare**

 **Name: (Usernames also count)**

 **Species:**

 **Are you a shiny?**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Truths:**

 **Dares:**

 **(That is for any time after the first time).**

 **#TruthorDare**

 **Name:**

 **Truths:**

 **Dares:**

 **Please have a nice day…or night, wherever you are.**


	2. Important Notice

**Hello everyone. In order to make the story easier to read and understand, I am listing the genders of each legendary there is( in human form, according to me).**

 **Male** **: Zapdos, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Lucia, the Regis, Latios, Groudon, Jirachi, Deoxys, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Darkrai, Coballion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Zekrom, Kyreum, Thundurus, Tornadus, Landorus, Yveltal, Hoopa, Volcanion.**

 **Female** **: Articuno, Moltres, Mew, Suicune, Ho-oh, Celebi, Latias, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Cressilia, Shaymin, Phione, Manaphy, Giratina, Arceus, Victini, Reshiram, Meloetta, Xerneas, Zygarde, Diancie.**

 **Other Characters: Eon and Blade( Male ).**

 **So, hope that you now are ready to rock and roll with the story. Remember, truths and dares should be PMd to me, but for beginning sake, you can put them in reviews. See you all later.**


	3. The Beginnings of Pain

**Hello everyone. I finally got a PM from someone about the truths and dares. So without further ado, let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OCs. Please enjoy.**

"Hello everyone. I hope you all are ready for our little game. Today, we'll start the game that we'll play until we decide that we have had enough of your complaints. Today, we are gonna play…..Truth or Dare!"

"Ugh…" Articuno grunted. "That game is for little kids."

"Yes, but we are gonna step it up a notch, right Blade?" Eon answered.

" Well, of course! We are gonna have so much fun." Blade replied, a smug look on his face.

" So," Eon read," Blade shall be reading out the truths and dares, and I will enforce them. You pass a dare, you get a prize. You do a dare, you get another chance at the game."

" What's the prize." Victini asked? She always was after winning. But a prize to her meant the world.

"A meeting with my SMGs," Eon snarled as he pulled out two giant pistols from out of nowhere,"So, if you wanna live, do as we say."

"First up,Witherbrine98!" A Cofagrigus jumped out of nowhere, holding a pistol in each hand.

" Welcome Sir," Eon greeted.

"So you must be the whippersnappers who got me here." The Cofagrigus retorted," Just get on with the dares already. I'm a bit busy, you know."

" Uh…. Ok, Sir."

Truths:

"Groudon, how does it feel to go Primal?"

" Like I could kick Kyogre's ass 20 times over and then throw her over a giant lake," he said as he flexed his muscles.

" Oh please, give it up!" Kyogre yelled," You couldn't beat me even if you tried!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's settle this! Right now….BANG…." A gun hole was in the kitchen wall as Eon spoke.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I gave you all a warning. No fighting unless told to. All those who break that law get punished." He reloaded his guns and sat down again. "Make sure no fighting unless told to."

"Mewtwo," Blade asked," Are you and Deoxys lab partners?"

"Pfft… As if. I was genetically created to be the strongest Legendary ever. He, well….was a space accident."

" Space accident?!"

"No harsh feelings." Mewtwo said.

"Arceus, who by the way isn't my mom, how did you react to Suicune in Pokken Tournament?"

"It's great that she's there. She's a unique person among us all. She….."

" HURRY UP AND GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!" Giratina and Eon yelled.

"It's awesome that she is there." Arceus replied, casting an evil eye on Giratina.

"Good. Now for the fun part. Dares!"

" All male legendaries, use one word to describe Kyogre," Blade read.

" She's ok." Zapdos and Raikou said.

" Awww, thanks." Kyogre replied.

Most of the others said what they thought, ranging from "cutie" to "evil little b****"

" Well, she's…cute," Groudon whispered.

"Really!" Kyogre cried," That's so sweet of you!"

"Damn it!" Groudon thought," Why does she have to be half-whale?"

"Groudon, your my favorite Legendary," Cofagrigus said," How's about we have a cup o' ale to celebrate all the continents you made."

"Thanks, Witherbrine98," Groudon cried.

"But first, while we drink, why not a battle?"

" You vs. Me?"

"No, kid. Next dare…."

"Rayquaza, fight Zygarde's Complete Form."

"Ok, then." Rayquaza was really doubting herself at that moment. "Shall I? Shan't I? I shall."

"But I can't use that form! It takes a lot of energy out of me!" Zygarde complained.

BANG!

Another gun shot, this time merely 5 inches above Zygarde's head. "Don't test me, kid," Eon growled," Fight or die."

"Ugh…ok."

 **Groudon and Witherbrine98 drink some ale that Palkia made. Rayquaza and Zygarde are still fighting.**

"Aaahhhh! Dragon Claw!" And with that, Zygarde had won the match by using Rock Slide and Dragon Pulse and Claw over and over again. By the time the battle was done, Rayquaza was far from OK, and Zygarde looked like she couldn't even sit.

" I am so freakin' tired. That really drained a lot of energy from me." Zygarde struggled to say.

" Well, don't forget who's gonna drain you tonight," Yveltal remarked.

" Cheater. Two-timing, back-stabbing, caniving Casanova Romeo! But I still love you."

"That went out well, don't you all think?" Blade asked.

There were a bunch of sounds but a few NOs could be heard.

" He said," Eon snarled while reloading his guns for the 50th time," Wasn't it?"

"Yep." "Oh yeah." "Real neat." " It was alright."

" Good. That means that there will be another round tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"Oh, and Yveltal," he whispered," Go make her scream, kid."

 **Finally done with the real Chapter 1! OMG! So, as usual, please review what you thought about it and if it needs improvements. Also, Truths and Dares can be put in reviews or PMs in the format stated in Chapter 1 " The Introduction". Have a nice time and a HAPP NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! Peace out.**


	4. New Year's Exclusive

**Hi, everyone. It's DreParker03 again. I decided to make this chapter because of my fear for a very special Pokemon, Spiritomb. Actually, I'm not scared of it but I am a fan of the Dark Rising series and whenever I think about Darugis, to me, it's a Spiritomb. So sorry that this one has no dares in it. Enjoy and a Happy New Year!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own my OCs and my ideas. If I owned it, Brock would still be with Ash, Ash would age and Pikachu would friggin evolve.**

"And today…." BOOM!... The door broke open, revealing a Spiritomb. It didn't look very happy.

" Hello, everyone. My name is….." Before it could finish its sentence, it was cut off by Blade.

" I know you! You're Darugis! I am such a big fan of your evil plans. Aaahhh!" He then fainted and was caught by Celebi.

" Ugh! You're heavy!" she grunted.

"I'll help!" Victini volunteered.

Together, they carried (or at least dragged) the fainted Lucario to a couch.

" You again…." Arceus growled. If there was one Pokemon she hated more than Giratina, it was Darugis.

" Well of course. In the flesh. And with two things. First….my keystone. And second…," he said as he pulled out a button.

"This here will fulfill my master plan. My plan destroy every human in existance!"

" You can't do that!" Eon snarled.

"And why is that?" the Spiritomb asked, looking very annoyed at the young man's remarks.

" Because that was my plan all along!"

And with that said, Eon pulled his two SMGs and started shooting Darugis. When he realized it wasn't working, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Aaaaahhhh! Dark Pulse!" he yelled as he attacked.

"Hahaha! You cannot hurt me at all. Not only am I immune to Psychic moves, but also Normal and Fighting moves. And Dark isn't very effective to me. The only way to kill me is with a Fairy type. And since I rival Arceus in strength, it's not smart to use Xerneas against me."

"Shadow Claw!" "Dark Pulse!" "Night Shade!" "Curse!" At that moment, Darugis winced and fell down, withering in pain. Eon also fell down, gasping for air.

"M-m-m-m-mach…punch." Eon propelled himself with all his strength and passed through Darugis, stealing the button from him. He quickly then pushed it and…

"NO! You can't press it!" Darugis yelled.

"Give me a good reason why," Eon growled.

"It'll change the DNA structure of each Pokemon that exists now and until we can find a cure, it's not safe! Plus, it's my job to press it. I made it!" he yelled.

"And…..," Eon questioned.

"Apart from the possible gender swaps, personality swaps and power limitations, it's not safe!"

PUSH!

A bright light shed around the whole entire world.

 **Back at the Hall of Origin.**

A young girl stood up from her coma-like sleep. She had a brown simple dress, purple hair that looked like it was part of a fan filled with green beads and a green beaded necklace. Her eyes were green and one of them had a swirl in it.

"It must've worked. Now this happened. Great. I look like an emo 12 year old girl. This sucks."

Another figure arose from its slumber. It was a man with tan skin, a black jacket and black jeans and a giant ball hair tied at the end if it so that it looked like a mini air balloon with spikes of hair everywhere connected by a blue rubber band to a ponytail. He looked around and starting chasing the little girl.

"Get back here, Darugis! You have officially earned all rights to see my guns," he yelled as he pulled out his trusty SMGs and starting firing…

 **Well that went better than expected. So now, all Pokemon have turned human and until Darugis and Eon can find a cure (if they can), they will stay like that forever. There will still be dares and truths, just don't send them to me in the reviews. Happy New Year to you all. Peace Out!**


	5. Return of the Mummy King

**Hey guys. I hope you all had a neat New Years. I really had a neat one myself. Onto the story we go, though. Enjoy and a great 2016 for you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That is Nintendo's job. I only own my OCs and my ideas.**

"Ok. Let's get a move on," Eon shouted," First,….. Darugis shall be tied to this chair for the whole time. Plus, I took away her powers. She's as weak as a Magikarp."

"And second, an old friend came to visit." Out of nowhere, a man dressed like a Pharaoh came in.

"Hello everyone. It's me, Witherbrine98. I came back with some more dares."

"Ok. For the truths," Blade announced," Kyogre, how do you feel about being human."

"Well, first of all," Kyogre replied," We're not completely human. We're anthro or 'gijinka' as you may say. But, it feels nice."

"Mewtwo and Deoxys, rumors have been going on that Volcanion is a man-made Pokemon like you guys. Are they true?"

"Actually, we don't know yet. He doesn't talk that much. All he does is grunt and snarl."

"Ok. Hoopa, what's the most devoius prank you've ever pulled?"

"Hehehe….." was all Hoopa said.

He then snuck behind Thundurus and…

" I see London, I see France, I see Thundurus' underpants! Hahahaha!" Hoopa yelled as he pantsed Thundurus then proceeded to pants Entei.

"Not gonna work, kid." Entei roared.

"Now for the dares. Zygarde, Witherbrine98 over here feels sorry for you about last time. So, he wants you to race Deoxys (Speed) using your 10% form."

"Over a pit of sharp rocks and snakes," Eon added.

"Wait! What?!" both Zygarde and Deoxys answered. They looked very confused and scared.

" You heard me. Do it….. or would a meeting with my babies fancy you," he threatened, pulling out his two SMGs.

"Ok. We'll do it," they both answered.

"Good. The race starts here and ends at that red flag over there," as he pointed to a tiny red flag far away.

"3,2,1, GO!"

In the end, Deoxys won. Being the fastest Pokemon alive, it wasn't that hard. However, he came back all scratched up. Zygarde came back looking like a mix between a teen zombie and a crazed Jeff the Killer on Red Bull.

"Good. I hope you found the race very fun." Eon said.

"Of course we did…" Deoxys and Zygarde struggled to even speak.

"Next!"

" Dialga, use the infamous Za Warudo combo on the Legendary you hate the most."

" This ought to be fun," she smirked as she looked at Shaymin.

"W-w-what did I ever d-d-d-do to you?" Shaymin stuttered.

A bunch of knives, a few bulldozers and time freezing later, Shaymin looked like a beaten up rag doll.

"Oh why, Arceus. Why?" was all that could be heard from her before she fainted.

"I'll help!" Victini carried Shaymin to her room.

"Finally, Groudon, Volcanion. You must make a combo using Percipice Blades and Steam Eruption in any shape form or way."

" So we shall," Groudon answered.

First, he turned Primal and threw Volcanion up into the air. Volcanion let out a lot of steam, all directed at Groudon, who was now sending lava rocks into the sky. The rocks collided with the steam and cooled down (because steam is water), causing them to break open suddenly and rain shards everywhere.

"Cool! Maybe if we could do that, I'd be your friend," Kyogre squealed.

"Well, that wraps up everything today. You are all lucky that we haven't been receiving dares that inflict pain on one, whether emotional or physical. Because if that happened, you would see my sadistic side. Today was an example. Tomorrow, who knows." Eon warbed.

"Oh, and Darugis, meet me in my room."

 **Ugh. Finally done! Now that Chapter 5 is done, what do you think will happen to Darugis? Anyways, probably a crappy ending but I wasn't thinking straight today. See you all later. Peace our!**


	6. Adolf Hitler Style

**Hello everyone. Back with another chapter and I am not giving up yet. I have some good ideas having acted out my story and watching Adolf Hitler scream at his generals for like 20 minutes. Gave me more inspiration. So, without further ado, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. I only own my OCs.**

"Hello, everyone. I hope you all had a good sleep. Because today is Dictation Day," Eon announced," On this day, I can choose to act either like a Roman king or the legendary Adolf Hitler."

"Well, what do you choose?" Arceus asked?

"Hitler. He is easier to be. Plus we've only got a couple of sexy girls here to act as slaves and I'm not doing fat."

"Truths today. Diancie, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, of course not. A princess must attend to her kingdom's needs."

"But why do you stay here, then? Here is not your kingdom." Blade asked.

"I said that I'm a princess, not a queen." Diancie replied.

"Giratina, why the Distortion World?"

"Mom thinks that I still am little enough to be taken to time-out."

"I only do that when it's something like killing off a town. Fighting Dialga or Palkia will get you grounded for a year, this time," Arceus replied.

"Darkrai, why did you fight Dialga and Palkia? You could've died!"

"The town is special to me," he said," And so is Alice," he managed to whisper.

"Arceus, why don't Legendaries have genders? And if they do, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Confidential. Truth is, we have genders only when we turn into humans. And by the way, I am a guy so no, I do not have a boyfriend."

"Well, why do you look like a girl,then?" Eon asked, a smirk on his face.

"Ugh. I don't know. Maybe the egg I was in got messed up or something."

" Two words for you Arcy, either you are a man-lady or you're gay."

"First of all, no one calls me Arcy. Second of all, I am neither a "man-lady" nor gay."

"MAN-LADY! MAN-LADY! MAN-LADY! Blade shouted.

Eon then yelled," Ha! Gayyyyyy!"

" Well, that was fun, but it's time for funner stuff. Dares!"

"Zekrom, sing this for me. My friend made it for me. Sing it to Reshiram," Eon chuckled as he handed the paper to Zekrom.

"Hotline Bling Parody. Seems ok." Zekrom didn't sound too sure though.

"Wait!" Blade yelled. He pulled out a microphone and handed it to Zekrom.

"Good luck."

"Ok. Here goes nothing."

"Reshiram," Zekrom called out.

"Yes, Zekky!" Apparently, Reshiram wasn't the best at making nicknames.

"Whatever happens, this was all a dare and I still love you dearly."

"Aww. So go on with your love song that Eon said you'd sing."

" **You used to call me on my Tracfone,**

 **Late night when you need Deez Nutz,**

 **Bitch, you got me fucked up,**

 **You can suck my left nut…** "

He didn't get any further though. Reshiram had ran to her room, tears in her eyes.

"How could he," she asked herself," He knows I hate that song, both the real and parody versions of it."

"Good. Next, Celebi and Victini must dance together and kiss at the end. The dance must look rated M (like the ones from Steven Universe) and must end in a 20 second long French kiss. If you don't like it," he pulled out his SMGs almost instantly," you can meet these two."

"Mommy, why does he have to be so mean to Celebi and Victini? If they don't want to dance, they don't have to. He's just being a meanie."

"Who called me a meanie? Who said that? Bring him her so I can slit his throat!" Eon yelled.

"You wouldn't hurt Giratina, would you?" Arceus yelled.

"I've killed little children and eaten them for lunch. I am the Hitler of all Pokemon!"

And with that, he aimed straight for Giratina's face and shot.

"No!" Arceus didn't want to see this, so she used the first move that came to her mind," PROTECT!"

A shield formed in front of her and Giratina. But it got weaker and weaker the more bullets he shot.

" Feeling it now? Feeling how scary it is to lose someone close to you? Now you know how I felt," Eon yelled as he reloaded for another round of pain.

"Little Joey a lot going for him, but he never made it. My daughter Amira, was as beautiful as the sunset, but she left too early. And my wife, Nadya, the love of my life. Exterminated. Never to be seen again. Dead. And me, I lived. I said Blade from his doom. And what did I get for it? Not a medal. Not a million-dollar check. No. What was it? A blinded left eye!" he screamed as his voice grew deeper and a dark purple aura covered him.

"Sir, think happily. Don't get mad. You promised!" Blade tried to atop him by word, but it didn't work at all.

"Well then," Blade growled as he threw Eon up into the air. He then jumped and caught him mid-air. Finally, he started spinning as they both fell from massive heights, holding onto each other. Blade, in order to stop this. Eon, in order to kill him before they fell. But too late, Blade performed Seismic Toss. As it was a Fighting move, it snapped Eon out of his madness.

"Ugh… what happened?" Eon asked, quite unaware that two minutes ago, he had almost killed Arceus and Giratina.

"Eon, I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm gonna go and train so that just in case you go Shadow mode, I can beat you," Blake told his foxy friend.

"You can't leave. What'll become of them?" Eon asked. He was really worried about his Shadow mode being found out about.

"Just don't kill anyone, and you'll be fine."

 **Meanwhile,**

"Momny, am I going to be OK?" Giratina asked. Apparently, the device Darugis made changed some Pokémon's behaviours, ages, or mind-sets.

"Yes, you will," Arceus reassured her that the "bad man" was gone. However, she felt something stir inside her. She couldn't reassure her on this.

"Mommy, can I have a kiss. On my cheek. Like you used to do."

"OK." She gave her a ferocious kiss on the lips and told Giratina," I love you so much."

They continued on kissing as Arceus' hands moved under Giratina's shirt.

All Arceus could think about was how beautiful Giratina was as she slipped into ecstasy….

 **Later on,**

" Kyurem, I want you to fight my buddy Aggron."

"Sure," was all Kyurem said.

"Ok. Fight."

20 minutes later, Aggron finished the battle with a Metal Claw to Kyurem's stomach. He lay there, immobilized by pain. Reshiram and Zekrom came to his side to help.

"Where's Arceus and Giratina? I was gonna make her fight but she wasn't here." Eon asked.

"And before we go, Celebi and Victini still owe me a dance." He added.

Arceus and Giratina came into the living room, all covered in sweat.

"That was fun. Let's do it again later on " Arceus sighed.

"Sure thing. Whatever you want, Mommy," Giratina replied.

 **Nighttime**

Eon fought off giant beings, took on 40 ninja Pokemon and beat them all in 1 minute. He toppled organizations that took years to build. He was the defenition of fear.

"And here I am freaking out, trying to tell someone something…" he thought.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Hello, Ray," Eon greeted.

"Oh, hi Eon," Rayauaza replied.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

After making himself comfy in her room, he started to explain….

"Ray, I love you," he told her.

But before she could say anything, they were passionately kissing each other.

"And I won't take no for an answer."

"So, if I told you that I love you back, will you say yes?"

"Of course."

"Then, I love you back."

They continued kissing each other throughout the whole night.

 **Aww, so cute. I love it. Ok. I do not know what to say apart from the fact that I'd love to continue, but I am dying of being trapped under a blanket. So, hope you guys are having a better night than me. See you all later.**


	7. A New Friend To Play With

**Hello everyone. DreParker03 back with another story. And I am terribly cranky today. Must not be my lucky day. So, as always, enjoy. And note this, I still accept Truths and Dares. Just go to the end of Chapter 1 to find out how to.**

Eon walked into the living room, looking very tired.

"Now's our chance," Xerneas whispered," Lets get him before he sees us."

"We can't do that," her friend Yveltal whispered back. He didn't like him any bit. But a Dark type has to show loyalty to another Dark type," Get Zygarde to do it for you. I can't."

"Xerneas. Yveltal. I didn't expect you to be awake by now. And don't you have any manners," he snarled as he threw something at blinding speed straight for Xerneas," It's not good to spy on your elders or those in power."

Turns out that the thing was a kitchen knife. A long one that wasn't meant to go for her head, but rather for her ponytail made to resemble her antlers. She gasped as she realized that a part of it had fallen off.

Yveltal, on the other hand, decided to attack at full speed instead of waiting for him to come to them. He built up power with his arm and…

"AIR SLASH!"

But the elderly (by looks) was too swift and too fast. He jumped out of his seat, rolled over and built up a powerful amount of energy. He went for the Flying type and..

"THUNDER PUNCH!"

Yveltal fell to the ground, holding his stomach as he almost slipped into unconsciousness. He tried breathing normally but his ribs hurt badly. "Where'd he get all that power?" he thought.

Xerneas wasn't going to have any of that. She was enraged at the sight of her injured boyfriend. He winced in pain as he tried to speak.

"What? What?" she asked, a worried look on her face.

"B-b-b-behind you," he stuttered as he fell into a coma.

Before she could react, she got hit by a powerful attack.

"METAL CLAW!"

Xerneas fell to the floor, right next to Yveltal. She winced in pain and tried to cry out. However, Eon tied up her mouth with Chloroform covered towels. As she fell into a coma, she heard him whisper," Hehe, this'll be fun."

Later on, all the other Legendaries had gathered for an important meeting.

"Yveltal and Xerneas are missing!" Mew yelled.

"Yes. We know that. But who'd do such a terrible thing?" Lugia asked. He was all about mystery.

"I think we need a detective here!" Ho-oh yelled. She loved being a detective.

"Fat chance. The Swords of Justice will handle it," Virizion replied. Obviously, the Swords and the Detectives, Lugia and Ho-oh, had a bit of a rivalry.

"Before this becomes a battle, can we please calm down!" Xerneas yelled," We're right here."

"Yay!" Jirachi yelled," They're back. And I've finally rewoken. That was a good 1000 years of sleep."

"Good. That means more dares," a young boy cheered. He looked about 12 with black hair, a black shirt that had a yellow ring on it, black jeans, yellow earrings and a black and blue scarf around his neck. He was at the kitchen door holding a cherry pie.

"Yummy," he said. "So who made this? I'd like a slice more, please."

"Kid," Eon yelled," That was my pie! I made it specially for Ray….Oops."

"For Ray?" Ho-oh asked.

"Uh. No. Not that. I mean. Ugh… How can I explain?"

"Yesterday, I confessed my love for Rayquaza to her," he narrated," We had a kiss or two and then I left."

"Ooh. I smell love!" Mesprit yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FAIRY! NO ONE EVEN LIKES YOU!" Eon yelled.

"Just start already," the young child yelled.

"And you are…"

"Ty Reganda"

"OK. So kid, or can I call you Ty?" Eon asked.

"Ty is OK."

"Truths, can you read them please?"

"I thought you were going to read them since you're hosting this," Ty replied.

"I'm not a strong reader. I joined the Shadow Fang when I was 5, became the Erron Black of the Pokeverse at 21, left at 25, started this stuff just a week ago," Eon spoke.

"Arceus, any love interests?" Ty asked.

"Not exactly…" she replied as she thought of Giratina. " Such a slender body, such soft skin, such a beautiful voice. She is pretty flexible, too," she thought of and imagined Giratina in a lingerie, waiting for her in her room. "Not now, Arceus. Think straight," she told herself, "You're gonna soil the couch if you keep this up."

"Mew, can you cook?"

"I can make salad. And pasta. But other than that, no."

"How can you make salad but not a PB&J sandwich?!" Ty asked.

"The knife is too big to spread the peanut butter. And I am allergic."

"Dialga, can you make a cup of coffee?"

"Sure I can, want some?" Dialga replied.

"No. I'll stick to hot cocoa for now."

"Now for dares. Suicune, Raikou, Entei, pie-eating contest. Now!"

"OK, kiddo," Suicune said.

"Alright," Raikou yelled.

" Lets do this thang!" Entei roared.

After dozens of pies eaten, Entei won. "Not only am I like a German Shepherd, I have a fiery desire to win all challenges," was all he said.

"Arceus, choose a Legendary to make out with," Ty read.

"Kid, it's like this. I put the names in a box. She pulls out a name and they go have sweet-sweet with each other. And aren't you a bit too young to know about this stuff?"

"I'm actually 31," Ty lied.

"Seems Legit."

Arceus put her hand into the box that Eon mysteriously made appear out of thin air. "Ok," she thought," here goes nothing.." and pulled out a paper that made her frown.

"And Arceus gets a full 30 minute smoochie time with….. (Drum Roll)….. Darugis! Congrats!" Eon yelled as confetti flew everywhere.

"Before I leave, who's the best at drinks here?" Ty asked.

"Palkia and Dialga. Ask them for anything," Keldeo said.

"Come here for a big bear hug….Oof…." Ty squirmed around but apparently, the two have the strongest hugs ever.

In Arceus' room, she and Darugis talked.

"Do we have to?" she asked.

"Of course… unless you want your brain blasted to bits," that was enough to convince her into kissing Darugis. Of course, the question remained about his gender. That it may have changed due to a human body. And still, a 17 year old and her 12 year old lover didn't sound good. Especially if they are both girls.

Darugis realized this and she decided to help out her enemy here. "Just pretend that I'm Giratina. You like her, don't you?"

"How do you know?" Arceus asked, looking very surprised.

"You two are really loud. Just pucker up and kiss me already,"she told Arceus.

And so, the two started kissing. They fell onto a bed and lay in that same position for an hour.

"Bye, everyone! Thanks for the cake!" Ty was leaving and he wanted to say bye to everyone first. He then opened a floor tile and leaped into it. A dark mist came out and closed the tile. Everyone stayed in their seats, as if the must was going to take one of them in.

"And for you," Eon said as he gave Rayquaza a whole entire pie.

"After what had happened, I don't think I can look at another pie," Suicune said.

"Well, guess what's for dinner," Eon asked. Before he could get a response, he yelled," More Pie!"

A lot of "Ughs" were heard as the Legendary Beasts complained about dinner.

 **Good. That was actually pretty good. Guess I had a good day. Please remember to review the story and send me Truth or Dares via PM if you want to be part of this story. Again, Chapter 1 gives you all the info you need to tell me about your OCs and truths or dares. Peace out.**


	8. Genos Arisen

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.**

"A new day has arisen upon us. A new partner has joined me. And new dares await us," Eon announced. As if there was a day that there weren't any dares.

"And that means that more pain is waiting for you…" a strange voice yelled from the hallway. Surprisingly, the hallway was pitch black despite the morning sunlight.

"And more fun….for me…" the voice continued on. It sounded like a mixture of a robot's voice and someone else's. But they couldn't find out who it sounded like.

As Eon turned around to go see what was happening, a blurry object attacked his face, forcing him to fall down as it screeched in his face. It sounded like the Marionette from FNAF 2. Really scary…

"Aaaaagh! The bloody thing caught me. It's got me!" Eon yelled as he struggled for his life.

After finally getting it off him, he yelled," Who in the bloody hell are you?!"

"I am Mewduel. The Cyborg version of Mew," the thing responded. Apparently, Darugis had planned this out well because the effect worked, even on robots. The young child stood up. He wore shiny white shorts and the same for his shirt. He had armor on his forearms up to his hands, which bore tiny fingerless gloves made of metallic mesh fabric. His eyes were sky blue and his hair was the color of light pink and his tail wasn't far off.

"I came because someone told me about this place.I always wanted to be in The Hall of Origin," he said.

"Well, at least you're not as annoying as Ty. But you don't seem as fun as he was. He made me confess my love in public. And ever since, we've been tight friends," Eon told the young Mew look-alike. "But now it's time for the show! Juan!" Eon yelled.

A little boy came running from the kitchen holding a tea set. He had dark cyan hair, giant glasses with yellow lenses and a beanie cap (no fuzzy ball on top though) that matched his hair. He was wearing a maid's outfit that was black and white. He looked scared but ran over to Eon and gave him a cup.

"Here is your tea, sir. I made it with exactly 3 teaspoons of sugar, like you asked for," he said.

"Good. Now I want you to read this paper for the kind boy over there, OK Lucas?"

"Ok, sir."

"Here are the truths," Lucas began to read," Giratina, apart from Arceus, who are the most annoying Legendaries?"

"Landorus and his brothers. They are always yelling and arm wrestling," she complained.

"Arceus, what about you?"

" The Swords of Justice. Why can't you all get something else to do than fighting for training. Why did Unova have to have the most annoying Pokemon! Ugh…" she yelled.

"Next," Lucas gad seemed to gain more confidence now," Mew, who's your crush?"

"I guess you could say Hoopa. He is very funny," Mew sighed.

"Hey! Hoopa's mine!" Shaymin yelled," I am the cutest here."

"No! He's mine!" Victini screamed back," I am the strongest."

"If anyone should be going out with him, It's me!" Celebi screamed.

"Uh guys," Lucas said," I think Hoopa has already chosen."

The three turned around in horror to see Hoopa and Phione making out on the couch.

"Next," Lucas yelled to be heard over Mew, Victini, Shaymin, and Celebi's cries," Mewtwo, since you are the biological clone of Mew, how do you feel that you've met the Cyborg Mew?"

"Not that bad…" Mewtwo replied.

"Dares! Fun! Fun! Fun!" Eon yelled.

"Keldeo, you must battle Cyborg Mew while he uses the Frostmourne."

"Seems Legit," Keldeo sighed. Finally, he'd get Victini to like him.

"Fight….. Begin!"

The winner was totally unexpected. Even with the power of Frostmourne, Keldeo was still able to beat Cyborg Mew for two reasons.

Cyborg Mew has robot body parts, making him weak to water. A Water Pulse or even simple old Bubble would overload his circuits. Keldeo, being a Water type took advantage of that.

Cyborg Mew is a Normal (the Mew Part) type and a Steel (the Cyborg part) type. Keldeo, being a Fighting Type, took advantage of that too.

"Yeah. Keldeo! I knew you could do it!" Before he could even move, Victini had flown to him and started kissing him. "I can't believe I never noticed how strong you were," she flattered.

Mewduel then went up to Kyurem and slapped him across the face. "That was for something horrible you did in another dimension. I couldn't do that there due to complications".

"Who's the most cowardly Legendary here?"

"It could be Shaymin." Heatran roared.

"Ok then. Shaymin, I'm gonna try to scare you so don't get worried. Actually, get worried," Mewduel said, a smirk on his face.

"RAWRRRRR!" he yelled as he tried to copy the animatronics' jumpscares in FNAF 1. Shaymin started sweating as she was paralyzed be fear.

From behind the couch, Giratina was crying. Apparently, she was scared. The jumpscare had freaked her out." So, it's Giratina."

"Giratina, who's the scariest of David Near's FNAF 4 voices?"

"F-F-F-Freddy….." she stuttered.

"Darkrai," the Cyborg Mew says as he flies toward him," 20 Oran Berries for you. I owed you."

"Thanks," Darkrai said.

"Ok, bye!"

"By Genos…" Eon yelled.

"Who's Genos?"

"One of One Punch Man's friends. He's half human, half robot."

"Ok…" the Mew said as he jumped into a portal.

 **Ok. Have two more requests to do and I am done. Sorry I missed a day or two. I was busy with school and all. Ok. Peace out!**


	9. To Add Insult to Injury

**Hello everyone. I know it's been some time since I last posted a chapter, but with midterms next week, there's gonna be a problem. So, I decided to use my time right now to make one. Enjoy…**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.**

"So Eon," Lucas asked," Mistress Arceus asked for you."

"Tell her I'm busy," Eon said," Busy with my knives."

A loud crash came from the hallway followed by a bellowing shout.

"Hoopa is mighty! Hoopa is powerful!" the voice yelled.

"Eon!" Arceus yelled," grab his bottle! It takes away his powers and makes him weaker!"

"Well," Eon smirked as he grasped the bottle, "Maybe he could stay like this for now…"

"EON!"

"Ok…Ok…Ok…. Aley Hoopa Ring!" Eon yelled.

The bottle opened and instantly trapped all Hoopa's powers in it.

"No fair! Hoopa want it back! Give…it…back!" Hoopa yelled, now in his Confined form.

"Not today, lil' boy," Eon growled.

"Hey everyone," a voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh no." Arceus growled.

"Wassap!" a young Umbreon yelled from under the kitchen table, surprising Celebi and making her fall down.

"Wassap!" Eon replied.

"Ok. I got the dares and a new friend on the way…"

"Hey everyone!" a voice yelled from the hallways. It was…..

"The Mummy Prince!" Eon yelled as a Cofagrigus walked down the hallway.

"Well then," Eon said as he looked straight at the two," It's automatic, yo. Let's go. Ok…".

"First, from Lil' Boy Blacky since he's younger," Eon said.

"Is it true that Palkia can make epic milkshakes?"

"No," Palkia said," It's not true. My milkshakes are not as good as you'd think. I'm better at vintage wines."

"Can Dialga make sandwiches and pizzas that can heal people?"

"Not yet," Dialga said," I'm still working on it."

"Mew, do you have a secret crush on Mewtwo?"

"No. I like Hoopa instead," Mew responded," Why'd you ask?"

"Look over there…" Mew looked in shock as Hoopa and Phione were sharing a kiss.

After about 20 minutes, Mew's crying stopped, but occasional sniffling could still be heard. Not to mention that she had almost flooded her room.

"Ok. Is anyone here affected by 'heat'?"

"Ummm…" the room grew silent as some Legendaries looked at each other and others, just at the ground.

"Ok…..I'll take that as a yes…" Ty said.

"Ok. Mummy Prince, you're up." Eon yelled.

"Arceus, why did you give Mewtwo and Rayquaza Megas?"

"Hey, lots of others got legendary Mega Evolutions!" Latias said.

"Shut up, you!" Hoopa yelled," If it wasn't for you, I would've been more powerful!"

"Well, in case you forgot, Me, Latios, and Rayquaza saved you. So you should be at least appreciative."

"Hoopa doesn't like you anymore. Hoopa hates you!" Hoopa yelled at Latias.

BANG!

"What did I say!" Eon yelled," No more fighting unless told to." When everyone turned around, Latias had fallen into her brother's arms, blood seeping from her arm.

"Well, first, Celebi needs to heal this up," Eon growled.

Celebi, who looked disgusted right now, carried away Latias to her room.

"Well…. I gave them Mega Evolutions because…..they needed them?"

"OMG! Arceus! You give Ray and Mewtwo here Megas but you don't give any of the other trios Megas."

"Not true! Groudon and Kyogre have Mega Evolutions. And Kyurem can use either Zekrom or Reshiram's power to Mega Evolve!"

"What are the conditions for bringing back someone to life, Xerneas? Does the corpse need to be fresh? Does it need a lot of concentration?" Lucas asked.

"Well, the body can be long dead but as long as I can't concentrate, it won't work. Also, I can't do it when I'm tired, especially when doing a mass ressurection," Xerneas replied.

"Giratina, how well do you get along with Yveltal?"

"We like playing together a lot…" Giratina said.

"Ok….. Latios, would Mega Evolutionhave prevented your death in Pokemon Heroes?"

"Nope. Sadly, death isn't something that we can avoid. If Latias hadn't told Xerneas, I don't know what would've happened…"

"Lugia, what is your relationship with Kyogre?"

"What did you say?" Lugia asked. Apparently, he was busy playing FIFA 16 against Kyogre.

"NO! Manchester, how could you?" Lugia cried.

"Haha!" Kyogre beamed," Chelsea takes the ball and….."

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Kyogre yelled.

"Dares. Mummy Prince goes first for reasons known to man….." Eon said.

"Genesect, tell your greatest war story."

"It was 0756 that day when a nuke attacked us. It was from Darugis. He, She, It realized that with our power and typing, we could make a great army. Yep, me and my comrades. But we didn't want any more fights so we refused. When Darugis realized that, it sent hoards of Bisharp and Pawniard at us. We fought bravely. Alas, my brave comrades fell in battle. Only a handful of us survived."

"Did you win?" Hoopa asked.

"We won that day, but at the cost of many lives. I will never forget that day. Limns scattered everywhere. Groans for help. It scares me to think of that. Sometimes, I still have nightmares of that."

"Manaphy, use Heart Swap on Darkrai and Cressilia."

"Wait, wait, wait. No. No. No!" Darkrai and Cressilia yelled.

"Heart Swap!" Manaphy yelled.

"Agh! This body is so evil. So….dark. So…..cold," Cressilia shivered.

"Agh! Sacré bleu. Anything but this!" Darkrai screamed.

"Yveltal, make an epic DBZ beam struggle with your Oblivion Wing and Reshiram's Blue Flare."

"Hahahahaha! Easy…" Yveltal yelled as he charged up an Oblivion Wing.

"I wouldn't say so, Bird Boy!" Reshiram replied back.

As both of them fired their attacks, Yveltal put in a bit more power into his, knowing both of his girlfriends were watching.

"Unhh!" Reshiram grunted as she fell back.

"I win…" Yveltal smirked.

"Raikou, Thundurus, and Zapdos, create the craziest invention that comes to your heads."

"Already did," Raikou said," Lightning and thunder are pretty darn crazy themselves. One scares and the other attacks."

"Dialga and Palkia, make a space-time portal and check if Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro are still fighting."

After making a space-time portal, they checked.

"Yep. They still are."

"Good. Now back to Lil' Boy Blacky."

"My name's Ty!" the Umbreon shouted.

"Arceus and Giratina in one room with a single bed in it. Heat turned up to the MAX. All Legendaries can see it but I won't. No footage is ever released."

"Oh well. Come on Giratina, we've gotta go."

"But where, Mommy?" Giratina asked.

"To my room. I wanna take a nap but I can't let you out of my sight."

"OK. Coming, Mommy."

"Three legendaries who hate each other must make a video together."

Dialga, Shaymin and Heatran were chosen.

"Why do you hate me?" Heatran asked.

" Because, I can," Shaymin replied.

"And…..Action!"

In the end, it was a battle between the three with Heatran emerging victor. Being a Fire type, he easily took down Shaymin. Being a Steel type helped him resist almost all of Dialga's moves.

"Ok. And next dare…" Eon turned on some random jazz music. "All of you gotta slide your best on the dance floor. Best one gets three cookies of his choice."

The winner (obviously) was Meloetta.

"I want chocolate chip, raisin and ice cream cookies".

"Now let's see what happened on camera….WHAT!IM-IM-IM-BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Eon screamed.

Arceus had found a way to lower the heat amd decided to just fall asleep. Giratina had followed suit, as always.

"Oh well, guess we'll never find out what happened." And before anyone else could lay eyes on the footage, he poured water on it, stomped on it, and shot it.

"I knew I was gonna kill something today."

"OK guys, I gotta go," Ty said as he crawled into a box. The box then closed in on itself, leaving no possible space for a body inside it. This meant that he was already gone.

"Well, Mummy Prince's gotta go now, bye." The Cofagrigus then fell into a portal filled with only darkness.

"Oh well then. Someone go get Arceus and Giratina. The next one's coming real soon. And she really hates late people." Eon commanded.

 **I am so sorry for the delays. But between having an early bedtime and midterms, I try my best.**

 **Ok. DreParker03 is out.**


	10. Burning for Revenge

**Hey everyone, what's up. DreParker03 is back with another chapter. So, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.**

"Welcome everyone to the next day of your inevitable doom," Eon greeted," Today, we have a very special guest. Everyone, meet Pleiades."

"Hello everyone." A young lady came in. She was wearing a red mask, red pants with white marks on the end. She had long white hair, a red armband and a sassy look on her face.

"I'm Pleiades. Nice to meet you all. Well most of you," she snarled as she gave an evil look at Shaymin.

"Hello there, little guy," she said as she walked over to Lucas," You look so cute in that dress of yours."

"Why thank you. My master made me put this on."

"Let's get to the dares before another full-blown relationship gets in the way. Lucas!"

"Arceus, last time when Eon was about to kill Giratina, did you two do what she thinks you two did? You know…"

"Well of course not," Arceus denied," I wouldn't go that low, you know."

"Mommy," Giratina asked," Why are they asking us that. Is it about that game we played the other time?"

"Not right now….." Arceus whispered.

"Hey, Giratina. What was that little 'game' you two played?"

"Oh. It's really fun. First, we….." Arceus covered Giratina's mouth before she could say anything else.

"Too late! Using my Dark powers, I have concluded that you denied what you did. You lied."

"So, she did…." Pleiades said, looking very angry,"Ok then, I'll just deal with you later on….."

"Ray, why do you love your boyfriend?"

"Well, he may be a bit mean sometimes, but I know that deep down, under all that cold-bloodedness, is a warm heart."

"So, this is more of a Harley Quinn and Joker type of thing?"

"Well, I guess you could say so…"

"Hey, I'm gonna go and get someone. You mind watching over everyone," Eon asked Heatran.

"With all due pleasure…"

"Plus, I never give these out to anyone. You're the first to use them and live my wrath. Use them wisely…" he said as he handed Heatran his beautiful SMGs.

"Ok. Eon left and put me in charge so all of you must keep in line with what he said."

 **At Trainers' Island.**

"Hello. I'm looking for a Lucario named Blade. No, he's not a Shiny. He doesn't like his Mega Evolution so no, he doesn't use it often. Well, he had this friend of his called FlameBuster04. Well, ok. Thanks," Eon sighed. His buddy had gone missing in a raid by Team Flare. They had come to look for former members of the Shadow Fang and only found him. They took him as hostage.

"Ugh. He can barely survive with me. How will he survive against them," he thought as he sat next to a brick wall.

"Your pitiful. Your weakness is your friend," a voice in his head mocked," the Alpha of the Shadow Fang, once feared by many, now ridiculed by the same numbers, all because of a friend."

"Who are you," Eon asked," And what do you want?"

"I need help. In return, I'll help you," the voice continued," Oh, and by the way, not a good idea to roe me to a chair and leave me in Arceus' room."

"Darugis!"

"Yep. And you owe me a lot."

 **Back at the Hall of Origin**

"Shaymin," the Blaziken said," I hate you. How does that make you feel? You gonna cry?"

"Nope. You're ungrateful. So I couldn't care in the least possible way."

"Didn't think you would."

"Mewtwo and Genesect, some people are shipping you two together. How do you feel?"

"Umm…Well, you see here, It's uh….how can I put it?"

"Speak, men," Heatran yelled," Speak!"

"No. We can't. It's just that, we are not of a good typing for shipping," they both said.

"Aw come on, Arceus and Giratina are dating…or going even further at night."

"No, we don't. I mean, just because I'm her mommy doesn't mean that," Arceus explained.

"Well, it's just that I'm scared of bugs," Mewtwo said.

"Ok. Dare Time…"

 **Back at Trainers' Island.**

Eon was laughing his head off.

"She really would do that to you! OMG, stop trying to look so innocent."

He decided to release Darugis so that she could meet him at the Island.

"But she did. And it'd hurt really bad," she said as she lifted up the back of her shirt, revealing bruises and fresh cuts…or where those…..

"Whip Lashes! Hahahahahaha! This is so classical. You, the most powerful being in the world, turned into a slave for a Legendary and her daughter. So classical."

"Well, maybe it wouldn't have happened if you didn't take away my powers!"

"Ok. But back to business. How can you help me get Blade back?"

"Simple. I own a giant organization that owns most of the teams. Team Rocket, Team Magma, up to Team Flare. I can get your boy back for you. At a cost."

"What is it? I'll do anything. Anything."

"Fine then," she said as she whispered into his ears.

"Aw come on!"

"I'm serious. Do it. Now."

"Ugh. Fine."

 **Hall of Origin later…**

"Genesect, Mewtwo, Deoxys, have a last-man-standing battle."

Genesect first decided to take out Deoxys knowing that, even with his typing, he couldn't stand long against a fast guy like him.

"Techno Blast!" He yelled as he charged up a ball of fire and shot it at Deoxys.

"Aargh." Deoxys fell to the ground.

Mewtwo decided to Mega Evolve as Genesect continued to attack Deoxys. But before he could, Genesect attacked with a Fury Cutter. Taken by surprise, the Psychic type fell to his knees and blacked out.

"Good job, Genesect." Pleiades congratulated.

"Yveltal, you get 10 minutes to torture Shaymin all you want."

"Oh yeah!"

After the 10 minutes, the two came out, laughing.

"What happened in there?" Heatran asked.

"I may look mean and menacing," the Destruction Pokemon said," but I love cute things."

"Like me?" Zygarde asked.

"No, you and Xerneas are beautiful, more feminine in a way."

"Fine. You still have to jump into a volcano, act as a volleyball for the Legendaries, and eat your least favourite food," the Blaziken commanded.

"Ok."

 **An hour later…**

Shaymin had jumped into a volcano, and had been a ball for the Legendaries. But eating spicy foods was not something she'd like.

"Can I at least have some water?"

"No, you can't. You've gotta be grateful for me giving you a dare. At least the readers love you."

*Gulp*

As she took her first bite, she felt like her mouth was burning inside. She forced herself to swallow it. But as she did, she felt a tingling sensation in her mouth. Like she was eating one of Brock's pancakes. Like she was still in the meadow. Like…..

"No. No. No. Don't bring him up again. He's gone for now. He's happier elsewhere."

"Zygarde, turn into your 10% form and let me hug you."

"Ok," Zygarde agreed as she turned into a dog-like creature and went to Pleiades.

"I'm not letting go until I leave."

"It's ok. I love hugs."

"Which Legendary here is….oh I don't know, perverted?" Pleiades asked?

Kyurem stepped up. "You got a problem with that?"

"Fire Blast!"

Kyurem landed on the other side of the room.

"That's what you deserve!" she shouted back.

After saying her last goodbyes, she left.

"I'm gonna miss her," Zygarde cried as she reverted to her normal form.


	11. In With the Old, In With the New

**Hey! I'm back. It's so good that we've gotten this far into the story. But I couldn't have done this without your help. So, a thank you all to the ones who have truthed and dared their way into this. And thanks to those who've read this. It means a lot to me. Without further ado, the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.**

After a few hours, Eon and Darugis had returned with a perfectly OK Blade. Most of the Legendaries were skeptical about his return, but soon, he re-acquainted himself with everyone.

"Alright! I'm back now. And way tougher than before," Blade said before seeing a Golett in a maids' suit.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"Oh, that's a guy. Hus name is Lucas. He's been helping out while you weren't here," Eon explained.

"And while you were gone, a few new guys came. Meet, Pleiades."

"Oh, hello. I'm Pleiades. You must be Blade."

"I think we're gonna be great friends," Blade said.

"Ok. Lucas, let's start the truths."

"Zygarde, come get a hug from me."

"Yay. Hugs!" Zygarde squealed as she turned into her 10% form and ran to the Blaziken.

"Shaymin, there was a movie where you, Giratina, Ash and his friends starred in it. You were an ungrateful beast in that thing. It took you the whole entire movie to become thankful for what Ash and his friends did for you. Second of all, I didn't get my money back. Last but not least, you made fun of a Castform yet you're supposed to be nice. That's why I don't like you," Pleiades said.

"I'm so sorry about that. It's-It's-It's…"

"What?" Blade asked.

"That day, I broke up with my boyfriend. He was so great. I didn't think I'd find another guy like him," Shaymin then burst into tears. "Please don't get mad at me for being such a jerk. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"No. It's OK. I shouldn't have been so mean. Can you forgive me?"

"Not for acting like you're gonna die at the mention of your boyfriend. But I do forgive you for what you did."

"Thanks."

"Yveltal, why did you betray me? To think that you're one of the coolest Legendaries alive. And you did that. Why!"

"Uh….actually…it was…"

"You know what, I don't care anymore. It's OK. Shaymin was still probably shaken."

"Kyurem, were you spying on me and my female friends? I felt someone was watching but I didn't know who…"

"Well, yeah. Me and Darkrai went and got drunk one night and decided to go 'peeping'. So, we saw you and your friends in a locker room near a high school and decided to watch. I can still remember each one of them like it was yesterday…" he said, a lustful look in his eyes.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Enough is enough. Let's move on," Blade said.

"Zygarde, would you accept a challenge from me? Be warned, I'm stronger than I think," Pleiades challenged.

"Ok. Bring it on!"

After a massive battle, it was a standstill with both of them at the edge. It only took one hit to change the situation here.

"Oblivion Wing!" "Flamethrower!" As both attacks collided, each tried to win the 'Struggle Beam'. But with a bit of cheering, the Fire Pokemon's attack won.

"Yay!" she shouted," I won! Great match there, Yveltal!" she said as she pulled him up.

"Not too bad yourself, Blaziken."

"Genesect, Mewtwo. I'm sorry for the other question I asked. Here are some Pokepuffs for you each," she apologized as she handed each of them Pokepuffs.

"All cute Pokemon, except Shaymin, have to have a Cute contest. Winner gets a free wish, no freedom though."

After they all had performed, the winner was decided.

"And the winner is…Manaphy in 3rd, Mew in 2nd, and… (drumroll) ….in first place, VICTINI!"

"Yay! I won. I win. I win. Yay!" Victini squealed.

"Your wish," she asked.

"Pokepuffs for all Cute Legendaries and Lucas. He's cute too."

"Thanks…"

"Shaymin, sorry about this. You have to watch the creepy TeleTubbies."

"It's ok."

 **After 20 minutes**

"I think I need a shower, I wet myself. It's so so scary," Shaymin shivered.

"Well, now it's over. Don't worry."

"Uh, Pleiades," Blade said.

"Yes…"

"I wanna tell you something."

"Ok. Tell me."

But instead of talking, he leaned forward and landed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you," he said.

"Aww…that's so sweet."

"So, I guess I'll see you later," he said.

"Trainers' Island," she recommended.

"You go there!"

"Yeah. I love training there. So many opponents. So much action."

"Later."

"Bye."

"Eon, I think it's cute that Blade has got a girlfriend," Ray whispered.

"Well then, shall a dance fancy you?"

"Of course, my love."

"Later on, when everyone else is asleep."

 **Yay! Done! Finally finished with this one!**

 **Oh, you're disappointed I'd finish with a cliff hanger. I was talking about the chapter. The story shall go on. As always, DreParker03, in and out.**


	12. The Truth About Me and My Team

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't ben posting any new chapters lately. Midterms, Pokemon Showdown, and Homework. But I am back. And I will do my best to provide you with the entertainment you need. Enjoy.**

It'd been 3 hours since Blade and Pleiades started dating. To Eon, however, it felt like a whole month. He was happy that his little "brother" found love, but he was always a bit worried that he'd leave him. Now that he had a girlfriend, he was positive of it. That she would end their friendship. That she'd take him to the Fighter side. That one day, they'd fight. And nit just a simple battle. A battle in which only one of them would leave victorious. The other would leave in a coffin.

Immediately, Heatran walked in. He was wearing a gray durag, a red, yellow and dark gray camo jacket, a gray shirt under it, and red, orange and dark gray camo pants with steel rings around his ankles and gray shoes. He had his earphones in and walked up to Reshiram.

"Oh hello, Heatran," she greeted, quite happy that she had someone to talk to.

"Name's Hopsin. Not Heatran."

"What do you mean?" Reshiram asked, looking quite confused.

Then, he started singing a few lines from Hopsin's Sag My Pants. "I sag my pants until my ass shows, I even slap hoes…" and after saying that, he slapped Reshiram's ass.

"Hey! Why'd you do that!"

"Yeah, I'm an asshole!" Heatran replied.

"Ugh. And I thought that Eminem was bad enough," Eon thought," On the other hand, it makes for an interesting scene."

"Waaaaahh!" Reshiram cried as she ran to her room," Zeky, Heatran slapped me on my ass!"

Heatran then walked to Eon and fist bumped him.

"How old are you?" Eon asked.

"I'm about 10,000 years," Heatran said", But I look 14."

"Cool. Would you like to join the Shadow Fang?"

"Can't. Arceus won't let us join the Dark Side."

"I'll give you a jar of cookies."

"Hopsin's in."

"Great. Now, you must pledge allegiance to the All-Evil, Destructive Being."

"Who, Giratina?"

"Yeah. Look, we don't have a lot of time. It's almost breakfast. Just say it."

"I pledge alliegence to the All-Evil, Destructive Being, Mistress Giratina."

At that moment, a black aura surrounded Heatran. After a few seconds, it faded. On Heatran's left shoulder, there was a tatoo of a Zoroak using Shadow Claw.

"Cover that up. Don't let them know. And, now that you're a member of the Shadow Fang, you have given your life force to the Mistress. If you leave, you'll die. Even if Xerneas tried, you'd be a souless body until the Legendary Golurk make you another soul." Eon said.

After a few minutes, Giratina came down. Her eyes were pitch black, like two small black holes. She was covered in a red aura. Instead of walking, she was floating. But the weirdest thing was that she didn't look focused. In fact, she looked as unfocused as a zombie. Her face had no expression on it. Her skin was pale. And her hair was turning pure white.

"Another one, Eon?" she asked. Her once beautiful, young, childish voice had now been replaced by that of a more mature women.

"Y-yes, M-m-mistress. We have one from t-t-the Royal F-family."

"Aah. Betrayal is sweet. Isn't it?"

"Y-y-yes. It is."

"Well then, I'll be back later. Make sure we get that Lucario. He's what we need for the Final Doom."

"Y-y-y-yes, ma'am."

As if nothing happened, her eyes grew tiny red dots in them. Her skin grew a bit darker, to her normal light tan. Her hair turned back to pale blonde and grey. And the red aura entered Heatran as fast as a Quick Attack.

"Breakfast, anyone?" she asked. Her voice had returned back to its normal child sound.

"And after breakfast, a few dares for us all," Eon said.

After breakfast, most of the other Legendaries had gathered in the living room.

"Hello, everyone," Pleiades and Blade greeted before kissing right in front of all the other Legendaries.

"Eww… " Eon thought.

"So, me and Blade decided to start dating and turns out, he wants to join the Fighting side to defeat the evil Darugis."

"In case you don't remember, I'm tied up right here!" Darugis yelled.

"Let's just start."

"Hopsin," Eon said," Read them. Blade, not today. I want you to enjoy your time with your girlfriend."

"Well, Arceus, what's your highest level? She says that she's Lvl. 83 and her rival, a Sceptile, is Lvl. 100. Also, she hates Detect."

"My highest level is 100. That is, when I don't have a Plate. If I did, I'd be 5 levels above my regular level."

"Zygarde! I almost forgot! Come here for your hug!" she said. Zygarde turned into her 10% form and ran to her.

"Hugs. I love them."

"Dares," Eon growled. Apparently, being a Dark Type, he was always wary of Fighting, Bug and Fairy types. That's why he didn't want to tick off any of the Fighting Type Legendaries, Diancie, Xerneas or any of the Bug Type Legendaries. So it was natural for him to have some doubt about the Blaziken. But when she started dating the only Fighting Type he could mess with, he was plain pissed off. He really was starting to resent her. Really resent her.

"Ok. Let's do this!" Pleiades yelled as she threw sleeping powder all over the place. It put everyone to sleep but Hoopa, Zygarde, Eon, Pleiades and Blade.

 **Eon: HEY! Why is it Pleiades and Blade and not Eon and Blade. You couldn't even put Blade and Pleiades and at least separate her from me! Jackass! I'll murder you! (Charges up Flamethrower)**

 **Whimischott(Me): Woah! Calm down! Jesus Christ, can't I do something without thinking that you'd hat me for it?**

 **Eon: He was my best friend! Then you had to make that chapter and they fell in love.**

 **Whimischott: Well. This is my fanfiction, first of all. You are my character, second of all. And her mistress sent me a PM. By then, I was doing 1 chapter a day. Now, I don't even have Study Hall. So I can't keep up with everyone. Sometimes, I forget things. Ok?**

 **Eon: (Blasts Falmethrower)**

 **Whimischott: (Screaming loudly) Ow. Aaaaaaa! The pain! It hurts!**

 **Eon: Change it.**

 **Whimischott: Ok. Ok. Ok.**

"…..Eon, Blade and Pleiades….."

 **Eon: Much better.**

 **Whimischott: Now go back. Ray is hungry and you're her boyfriend.**

 **Eon: She's asleep.**

 **Whimischott: She's gonna be hungry when she wakes up. Now go back. I don't have forever to talk to you.**

 **(Eon returns back to the story)**

 **Whimischott: That was close.**

"Ok. Hoopa prank anyone who's asleep."

Hoopa went up to Reshiram and put a carrot in her hand. He giggled as he ran back.

"I like it," Eon said, knowing what was going to happen soon….

A few minutes later, they managed to wake up all of the Legendaries. Reshiram excused herself, saying that she needed to get a fresh pair of clothes.

"Next…."

Pleiades went over to Volcanion and whispered in his ear. He smiled as she kept on going.

 **The top of The Hall of Origin**

"I can do this," Volcanion repeated over and over. He wasn't to keen on heights, being a relatively small Legendary. He finally mustered all of his courage and fell forward.

As Arceus was tied to the floor, she realized she had been tricked. She was gonna act as Volcanion's cushion unless she could….

BAM!

Volcanion landed right on her stomach. She felt like throwing up all her insides but managed to keep them in.

"Lugia, Ho-oh," Heatran asked," what was your most embarrassing moment?"

"Well," Ho-oh started," for me, it was when I found out that people think I'm Ash's father."

"I really didn't have one," Lugia said.

"And finally," Pleiades said as she stood up," Flamethrower!". She attacked both Darkrai and Kyurem.

"That's for Alycone," she said," You scared her."

"Ok. Love to stay and chat but you've gotta go now," Eon said as he rushed Pleiades out.

"Can I go?" Blade asked.

"No, you have homework to do." Eon replied.

"Uh, Eon," Ray asked," Could you please come with me? I'm a bit hungry and I need a snack."

"Go and get it from the fridge, then."

"No. It's gonna come from you….." she said lustfully.

"OK. Weird…." Eon thought.

As the two entered Ray's room, they didn't realize the two blades left on the table. Two kitanas, to be exact. Those belonged to none other than Blade.


End file.
